Louis De Rico
Louis De Rico (1965-2015) was one of the suspects in the murder investigation of croupier Alfie McNaulty in Killer Takes All (Case #107, or Case #51 of Pacific Bay) and gun dealer Merv Waylon in Blood Diamond (Case #110, or Case #54 of Pacific Bay). Louis was poisoned to death in No Honor Among Thieves (Case #111, or Case #55 of Pacific Bay). Profile Louis was a 50-year-old ex-con who served in prison for 6 years. According to his criminal record, he had been responsible for crimes including fraud, racketeering, jewel thieving and etcetera. He wore a gray suit jacket with a gold chain and several rings, which include gold and sapphire. In his first appearance, it is known that Louis ate shrimp cocktails and was superstitious. In his second appearance, it is known that Louis could throw knives, played blackjack, and listened to country music. Role in Case(s) Killer Takes All Louis was first interrogated after the team found the parole bracelet he removed and had Hannah analyze it. He said he removed because it didn't fit his style. When informed about the murder that took place, he said that he played at his table, but wasn't involved with the murder. Louis was only at the casino to play poker and swore that he was a changed man. Louis was interrogated again after the team managed to find a death threat he sent to the victim. He was shocked to hear that they found the postcard he wrote the threat, and he said he wrote that because he was mad. Six years ago, he was planning a big casino heist and had everything planned. He needed a croupier to watch for him, so he went to the victim and bribed him to help. However, he turned on Louis and had him sent to jail for six years. Once he got out, he left to get even with the victim, but he turned back after seeing a black cat believing it to be bad luck. Louis was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Grace O'Brien for Alfie's murder. However, the team spoke to him again after they found a photo of him robbing a jewelry store. When they found it, they tried to get more information out of him. Louis said the photo didn't prove anything, and while it wasn't proof enough to arrest him, the team fined him for removing his parole monitor bracelet. He paid, then informed the player that he would have the last laugh in the end. Blood Diamond Louis was brought into another investigation after they found a message to the victim saying they should meet up. He was shocked to hear of Merv's death, saying it would be hard to find another supplier. He said that Merv could help supply him with nearly anything, when Amy asked if he helped supply any possible heist, Louis informed her and the player that he was a changed man. He said that Merv's killer might have possibly gone to the gun convention, where he last saw the victim. Louis had to be interrogated again after Hannah analyzed the victim's phone. She said that Merv and Louis were talking about an undertaking, which the team thought could be the heist. When asked about the texts, he said the undertaking was just a blackjack tournament he hosted every year. He was also mad at Merv for not keeping his mouth shut about the event. When Amy suggested Merv's betrayed was Louis's motive for torturing and murdering him, Louis replied saying he had no time for revenge and he had nothing to do with his death. Louis was found to be innocent a second time after Sheikh Faisal's incarceration, but was spoken to again about the heist by the player and Chief Marquez. After they found a list of items such as gas masks, a police radio, and a jackhammer, they assumed this was for the heist. Further analysis from Hannah revealed that some of the items were purchased by Louis De Rico. He said that the list proved nothing, and that maybe he wanted to work on a friend's house. He believed the police were just desperate to find something on him and especially showed his disappointment towards the player and the chief. Murder Details Later, Louis was found murdered when he was carrying out the heist, lying against piles of money with his face blue. During the autopsy, Roxie (who actually was in a serious mood) concluded that Louis was killed with his own gas mask, given his killer put ammonia and chlorine in its filter to create chloramine gas to suffocate him-- thus filing the mask as the murder weapon. Roxie also found traces of mucus outside the mask, which was able to determine the killer sustained a cough. Killer and Motives The killer happened to be Louis's lockpicker, Danny Moto. Louis recruited Danny as a lockpicker for the heist crew but when Danny realized that all Louis can commit to were empty promises, Danny had to something to grab the money and make Louis pay for his unwillingness to give Danny a heft sum of the cut. Danny believed he deserved generous credit for his lockpicking skills, although he took account of Jezebel's sex appeal and Freddy's wax statue-making expertise but Danny felt that Louis had a secondary motive for the heist, so he told Papa Quansah to blow the vault up for what Louis was seeking for. Pre-mortem Danny rigged Louis's gas mask so that he would not leave the Mennagio alive. Once Louis was dead, Danny stuck around for a bit until he confirmed Louis was dead, and then ran with as much money he needed and fled the scene of the crime. Frank felt that Danny was taking things to the edge, so he allowed the player to ship the underaged college student to face trial. Facing Judge Dante, Danny told the honorable judge that there's no honor among thieves, but the Judge cut the conversation short by issuing a 50-year jail sentence for Danny's involvement in the heist of the Mennagio Casino and the premeditated poisoning of Louis De Rico. Case Appearances *Killer Takes All (Case #107, or Case #51 of Pacific Bay) *Death at the Circus (Case #108, or Case #52 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *Blood Diamond (Case #110, or Case #54 of Pacific Bay) *No Honor Among Thieves (Case #111, or Case #55 of Pacific Bay) *A Killer Among Us (Case #112, or Case #56 of Pacific Bay; flashback only) Gallery LDeRicoPacificBay.png|Louis, as he appeared in Killer Takes All and Blood Diamond. LouisDeRicoBody.png|Louis' body DMotoPacificBayA.png|Danny Moto, Louis' killer. Heist Gang-1.png|The heist gang. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims